Dauntless
"Just tell me who to hit." Dauntless is one of the characters of Rising Thunder. Biography Quotes = Note: Dauntless is the only character at the moment who exclusively speaks English = Appearance Dauntless has a very no-frills visual design, sporting the traditional red, white, and blue. This robot's relatively thin and exposed joints belie it's biggest asset; powerful pilebunkers in each fist. Personality Dauntless' pilot seems to be very frank, and perhaps a bit impatient. Her pre-battle quotes include "Let's get this over with" as well as "I'm gonna tear you apart." Story Stage Theme Music Moveset Movement Options Dauntless has an average-speed walk and a normal jump arc. Dauntless can dash a set distance either forward or backward with a double-tap in the desired direction, and holding forward after a forward dash allows her to run. You can use Cold Drill in the air to change how you'll land, which can be useful for avoiding some attacks. Both of her Special 3 variations have invincible startup, and can be held to perform a feint. Grounded Normals Air Normals Target Combos(Scaling is not accounted for) Specials Meter and Super Combos Strategy General Strategy Dauntless is very fundamentals-based compared to most of the cast. She doesn't have any tricky fireballs to let her approach safely, instant overheads, or sudden sweeps from the other side of the screen. What she does have is a very solid set of tools to let her pressure her opponent and stay in their face once she's there. Your general gameplan is to space yourself well and poke with crouching medium into cold drill. Cold Drill is safe on block, and if you condition your opponent to respect you after a blocked Cold Drill, you can safely start to pressure them. Baiting out DPs or other unsafe moves is a good way to do this. Dauntless doesn't want to jump very often, and when she does you have to be sure it's safe. Many characters have fireballs to make approaching difficult for you, but don't jump forward over them! That's just a trap that will end with you eating an invincible uppercut. Your best bet is to neutral jump fireballs and approach at a safe pace. Blocking the fireballs will just let them fire another off sooner, so don't touch them! You can also use the invincibility from Vandal HookFeint to move forward through projectiles. When you manage to score a knockdown, a meaty Forward Medium or jumping attack overhead can lead to big damage. Try for this when you can, but if they start getting wise and using an invincible reversal, time your overhead just a little early to bait their reversal and punish it! Matchups Main cast Atlas Edge Dauntless Chel Crow Talos Vlad Downloadable characters Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Alpha Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia * *Dauntless used to be called 'Atlas'. Rising Thunder - Meet the Robot Fighters Gameplay, Gamespot, https://youtu.be/wYNpOSU9EY4?t=56 External links * References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters